


A Different Victim

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, POV Millicent Bulstrode, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. What if Ginny Weasley wasn't the one who received Tom Riddle's diary? Complete.
Series: Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	A Different Victim

Tumbling to the ground, Millicent looked up to see what she’d hit with a wince, and she had to repress another when she saw Lucius Malfoy.

He arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t you one of my son’s housemates?”

“Yes, sir. Millicent Bulstrode.”

After pulling her up, he handed her bag back. “Here. Be more careful, young lady. We wouldn’t want something to happen to a Slytherin such as yourself.”

Given her hag blood, she imagined he would. “Yes, sir. Have a good day, Mr Malfoy.”

When she got home, she found a diary she knew she hadn’t bought in her bag.


End file.
